Twenty (character)
Twenty, or 20, is a numberblock who is made of 20 blocks. Appearance He wears a purple hat and has two tan ten-blocks with orange borders. He has a white bow, purple glasses and eyebrows and also has dark orange limbs. He wears tap dancing shoes. Personality Nobody knows much about 20's personality; apparently, he is a tango dancer who struts his stuff and dances the Two Tens Tango. Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's first original design of 20 is female red with dark red lips and limbs. She has decagram eyes each in two different colors - orange and yellow for the left eye and green and blue for the right. She has four arms with gloves in orange, yellow, green, and blue. She is a mix of the first five Numberblocks. Gabe Sotillo's second original design of 20 is like 10, but with an orange border, light orange lips and dark orange limbs. She has two stars on each glove, one red and one orange, and decagram eyes in red and orange. She is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. Arif Khamis-Yussuf‏'s first original design of 20 has 4 star eyes and has 2 gloves, and 2 stars on her nineteenth block. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's second design is the same as the first, but has 2 stars on each glove. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's third design is the same as the first two, but has four arms and gloves - two red and two orange. He is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's fourth design has purple outer eyes, purple limbs which have no gloves, he has stars on his 14 to 16 blocks, all representing 5, 10, 15, and 20. TSRITW's real life design is 20 2x2 Lego bricks. TSRITW's drawn design has the same colors as his real life design. She has black round eyes and black limbs. According to him, she likes drinking Dos Equis, clearly for the pun. PBS66Wikia's design is a mashup of Numberblocks 10 and 2. He has two ten-blocks with orange borders, four hands and gloves, four purple star eyes, two dancing shoes, and he is 4x5. ALARM BOB OMB's design of 20 is orange but he can say BOO. Yokai's 20 is a wizard. Trivia * It was possible that 20 will have two 10-blocks (10 x 2 = 20), just like 10 has one 10-block (as revealed in the episode Ten). However, it was also possible that 20 will be an orange 10 to remove confusion (Which he is). ** Whatever it was, this Numberblock had the least predictable design than the rest of 11-19. ** Some people even talked about the design, questioning if it would start a flame war. * 20's episode synopsis confirms that 20 is in fact male, contrary to the popular opinion. * 20's numeral means: * 10100 in Binary ** 6 in Ternary. ** 8 in Quaternary. ** 10 in Quinary. ** 12 in Senary. ** 16 in Octal. ** 24 in Duodecimal. ** 32 in Hexadecimal. ** 40 in Vigesimal. Gallery twenty.png| 's 20 33E16F2A-4883-4931-B026-835F8F31F2AE.jpeg| 's vertical 20 8D19C29B-E9CB-4A9E-ABA8-0AB0D1DE4545.jpeg| 's 20 in 4×5 form 20 MINE.png| 's 20 Twenty-jaylimbs.png| 's 1st 20 wofy 20 owo.PNG| 's 2nd 20 4E1AF703-610A-4A8F-A88B-B5F7D1745560.png|MDZ’s 1st 20 (2×10) C7BC4ECD-553F-48FB-AA04-8A84824107D8.png|MDZ’s 1st 20 (4×5) 5A96F815-7C98-4B91-83F5-5E75F5D5548D.png|MDZ’s 2nd 20 20PBS66Wiki.png| 's 1st 20 Twentypbs.JPG| 's 2nd 20 Twenty.JPG| 's 3rd 20 7C3A330E-2B77-429A-838A-949D6714E42C.png|Kingmaddie0407's 20 B77D294B-03A5-4994-92EC-44110A0B3213.png| ’s 20 C773FBAD-ABB8-458F-B6AA-4CFA35D17C6D.png|"Everybody get comfortable on your beds then I’ll read" by IMG_20190224_095137_kindlephoto-9808345.jpg| 's 20 Безымянный32.png| 's 20 Two tens.png|TTT Guy's 20 AHT 20.PNG|AHT's 20 My new 20.png| 's 2nd 20 20 better.png| ’s 2nd 20 Screenshot_95.jpg| 's 20 Number 20.png| ’s 20 PiranPoo's 20.jpg| 's 20 My Twenty.png| 's 20 Unknown.png| 's 20 TWENTY!!!! 20.png| 's 20 Numberblock 20.png| 's 1st 20 Numberblock 20 2nd.png| 's 2nd 20 D02BAF42-80DF-4B35-8EE8-3CF88807742F.png|"I am 20!" by 5BC5C550-B1C3-4B60-B364-56F445097D23.png| 's 20 20.png| 's 20 Twentydood.png| ' 20 bandicam 2019-06-26 19-46-27-385.jpg|https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User:LautyIsEpic999's 20's Bio from scratch.mit.edu|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/318719568/ 20 twenty.png| 's 20 Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 10 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 20 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks voiced by Teresa gallagher Category:Compostie Odd Numberblocks Category:Males